


Птица

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Иногда Гуэйре кажется, у них давно одно пламя на двоих. Они могут чувствовать его так же остро, как чувствуют друг друга.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Птица

Когда Мейс берет его на руки, кажется, земля уходит из-под ног и начинает стремительно удаляться, словно он стартанул в небо или прямо в космос. Гуэйра смотрит вниз, болтая ногами, и чувствует себя ребенком, глупым пацаном с разбитой коленкой, которого несут домой, чтобы от души намазать чем-то ужасно вонючим и полезным.  
Никто никогда не носил его на руках.  
Мейс – носит.  
\- Вот дурак, - бормочет Гуэйра непонятно кому из них двоих и фыркает.  
Смешок щекочет горло, будто застрявшая птица, раскрой рот пошире – и она выпорхнет на волю потоком бессвязных слов и обещаний.  
Никогда больше не попадать в глупые передряги.  
Самому почаще поднимать Мейса на руки.  
От одной мысли о том, как сильные жилистые руки обовьют его шею, а длинные волосы хлестнут по щеке прохладной волной, по телу проходит горячечная дрожь.  
\- Сам дурак, - говорит Мейс и косится ему в лицо, и не думая скрывать беспокойство.  
Нет. Ни к чему себе врать. С первым обещанием Гуэйра навряд ли справится.  
Он вздыхает и обнимает Мейса за шею сам, тот шипит, когда он неудачно прижимает пару прядей, мотает головой, пытаясь освободиться от хватки, но Гуэйра держится крепко, и Мейс смиряется, продолжая шагать вперед и шипеть под нос неразборчивые ругательства.  
«Полный дурак» разбирает Гуэйра, и «вот же угораздило», и «ну зато хоть красивый».  
Гуэйра снова фыркает, изгибается и мстительно кусает Мейса за ухо, прихватывает зубами несильно, за кромку, с удовольствием глядит, как то становится пунцовым.  
\- Идиот, - выговаривает Мейс громко и внятно и сгружает его на продавленный матрас.  
О, уже пришли. А он и не заметил. Сложно не отвлечься, когда собственные ноги болтаются в воздухе, и не можешь сосчитать количество шагов.  
От матраса до байка – тридцать шесть. До закутка с мелкими – девятнадцать. До угла, где спит Лио – девять.  
До койки Мейса в их самом первом убежище было двадцать ровно. Когда Гуэйра проделал это расстояние в четвертый раз, отсчитывая про себя каждый из мучительно долгих, осторожных шагов, стараясь не ступать слишком громко, не дышать слишком громко, вообще не дышать по возможности, Мейс открыл глаза и цапнул его за волосы. А потом притянул к себе, пробормотав что-то сонно про проклятого вуайериста – и больше не отпускал.  
Это разумно, думает Гуэйра. Зачем проделывать столько лишних движений, когда то, что тебе нужно – так близко.  
Мейс выпрямляется и перекидывает волосы за спину, достает из кармана резинку и быстро перетягивает их в низкий хвост. Садится на матрас и бесцеремонно расстегивает ширинку на Гуэйриных штанах, а потом стаскивает их вовсе.  
Скептически поднимает бровь, глядя на крепкий стояк, качает головой.  
\- Феерический идиот, - повторяет он, и Гуэйра явственно слышит в его голосе гордость. – Ложись. Это надолго.  
Гуэйра со вздохом вытягивается, дразнящее вскидывает бедра и тут же замирает, придавленный к полу тяжело опустившейся ладонью. Длинный палец ввинчивается под пострадавшее колено, и Гуэйра шипит, стискивая зубы, быстро смаргивая невольные слезы.  
\- В следующий раз аккуратней будешь. Ладно. Давай как обычно. Вместе.  
Мейс коротко выдыхает, и его руки окутывает пламя, даря разом тепло и прохладу. Гуэйра отпускает собственное на волю, закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как тупая боль понемногу отступает.  
Он может легко вылечить себя сам, без помощи. Это разумно. Зачем проделывать столько лишних движений?  
Очень тяжело не проделывать их, когда Мейс – так близко. Когда чужое пламя вопреки всем привычным правилам делает неважной любую боль.  
Мейсу плевать на правила. Гуэйре – тоже.  
\- Ты же нарочно, да? – раздается хрипло, и Гуэйра торопливо мотает головой, облизывая сухие губы. – Нет? Просто такой дурак у меня?  
Кивок.  
Он может быть охренительным лидером банды, стойким бойцом, непробиваемой стеной, за которой укроется весь поселок, весь свет. Рядом с Мейсом он становится кем-то совершенно иным – и не сказать, чтобы ему это не нравилось.  
«У тебя. Я – у тебя. Я - твой. Делай что хочешь – лечи, ругай на чем свет стоит, целуй. Пожалуйста, целуй. Целуй меня почаще».  
Гуэйра кусает губы, пока не сдирает запекшуюся на нижней корочку, и рот не наполняется солоноватой слюной. Чужой и собственный жар накатывают на него волна за волной, тело ноет, от колена вверх поднимается тепло и разливается в паху острым, болезненным удовольствием.  
Гуэйра смотрит в напряженное лицо с проступившей на виске каплей пота, на внимательные темные глаза, сосредоточенно сжатые губы.  
\- Все. Теперь хорошо. Я чувствую, - хрипло объявляет Мейс и убирает ладонь, но жар никуда не уходит, разгораясь все сильнее, пока не охватывает все звенящее от дрожи тело.  
Иногда Гуэйре кажется, у них давно одно пламя на двоих. Они могут чувствовать его так же остро, как чувствуют друг друга.  
Гуэйре вовсе не хорошо, но если Мейс говорит так – он верит. Он всегда ему верит. Мейс вглядывается в его лицо несколько секунд и хмурит тонкие брови.  
\- Где-то еще болит? – тихо спрашивает он, и Гуэйра опять кивает, не в силах вымолвить хоть слово, надеясь, что, как и всегда, Мейс поймет его без слов.  
Тот медлит, смотрит пристально, будто ищет ответ на какой-то ужасно важный вопрос. Запускает руку в волосы и неспешно стаскивает резинку, позволяя им рассыпаться по плечам.  
Он улыбается, склоняясь над ним, и закрытый от мира черной стеной Гуэйра думает: улыбка Мейса похожа на рассветное солнце. Он выдыхает и мягко обхватывает его за шею, несколько прядей опасно натягиваются, но Мейс не обращает на это никакого внимания.  
Он наклоняется ниже, и его улыбка обжигает саднящий рот.  
Птица срывается с губ и поет.


End file.
